


learn to link

by Snowheart1



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, i'm so thirsty for linking, read this and learn how to link, this is stupid simple, tutorial, yet i couldn't figure it out for like a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowheart1/pseuds/Snowheart1
Summary: jealous of those authors who can somehow link pictures and accounts in their notes? not after this obnoxiously simple tutorial ;)





	learn to link

<a href="URL">Link Text</a>

copy and paste the above code- or type, if you’re old school like that- to anywhere you like in the author notes. **this doesn’t work in the regular text part of a story!** put the link you want to open in where URL is. be sure to keep the quotations and the link has https:// or http://. put what the link will be attached to where Link Text is.

example: 

<a href="[ https://imgix.ranker.com/user_node_img/50081/1001612556/original/16-photo-u1?w=650&q=50&fm=pjpg&fit=crop&crop=faces ](https://imgix.ranker.com/user_node_img/50081/1001612556/original/16-photo-u1?w=650&q=50&fm=pjpg&fit=crop&crop=faces)">it’s saitama i’m nutting</a>

result:

**it’s saitama i’m nutting**

imagine the bold opens the link please and thank you. refer to paragraph one, sentence two, if confused why you need to pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> [it’s saitama i’m nutting](https://imgix.ranker.com/user_node_img/50081/1001612556/original/16-photo-u1?w=650&q=50&fm=pjpg&fit=crop&crop=faces)


End file.
